Amando al enemigo
by sophye potter
Summary: Draco se convirtio en el asesino de Ron Weasley y en amante de su bella viuda Hermione Granger, pero ella decidio huir y comenzar de nuevo. lo que no sabe es que a un Malfoy nadie lo abandona, ¿pero sera solo orgullo lo que lo empuja a buscarla? ¿porque d
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y lugares relacionados con Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR, yo solo sufro y sufro esperando que salga el libro 6 en español"porque el Ingles no se me da" y bla bla bla bla bla bla…..

AMANDO AL ENEMIGO.

Draco-Hermione

Amaba al asesino de su esposo, y eso era mas de lo que su razón podía soportar, se sentía tan sola, tan sucia y sobre todo tan desorientada, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo cambiar el sentimiento que ahora llenaba su vida? ¿Cómo volver a odiar al hombre con quien compartía su cama…su vida…o al menos parte de ella?

Muchas veces había deseado morir, caer en las profundidades de un abismo y no saber nunca nada mas, pero había una razón muy poderosa que la llenaba de valor, un valor que solo encontraba cuando miraba la carita inocente de su hijo, su cabello rojo rizado y sus ojos azules le recordaban a su perdido esposo, y clavaba una espina cada vez mas profunda en su corazón…era una traición a todos, a Ron, a su Hijo y sobre todo a si misma…era la amante del asesino de su esposo, de quien nunca pensó…amante de Draco Malfoy..

Vivía con la ausencia, comía con su soledad, y dormía con los remordimientos y el dolor, pero ya no mas…

Era la ultima vez, se lo había prometido y necesitaba despedirse de él, sentir su cuerpo y sus caricias una vez mas, amarlo como sabia que nunca seria correspondida.

Miro el reloj muggle sobre su mesita de noche, marcaba las 11:30 de la noche, no debía tardar, agradecía el que Ginny se hubiera llevado al pequeño Arthur con sus propios hijos, y no volvería hasta el día siguiente…después ya no estarían mas

Se miro por ultima vez en el espejo, era bonita, y su cabello suelto le daba un aire seductor, sus ojos marrones no reflejaban el torbellino que eran sus pensamientos, su cuerpo parecía anhelante, esperando, como siempre… esperando

Aplico un poco de carmín a sus labios y salio para recibir a Draco, el sonido de la chimenea le anuncio su llegada...

No pudo siquiera saludarlo, unas manos posesivas la aprisionaron contra el cuerpo atlético, sintió como cada una de las fibras de su ser se estremecían, los labios se posaron ansiosos, apasionados, recorriendo cada centímetro de sus labios, mordiendo, saboreando…poseyendo, un gemido escapo de entre los labios de Hermione Granger, que sentía como la pasión inundaba su cuerpo, y parecía que esa era la señal que el rubio y atractivo hombre esperaba, porque se separo de ella y la miro sorprendido, ella siempre había sido tan reservada, y ahora sentía como cada centímetro de su piel reclamaba su presencia…

La observo escrutador y muy satisfecho, tratando de ver que era lo que había cambiado, los ojos marrones parecían tristes, pero nublados por un poderoso deseo, el cuerpo era exquisito, la deseaba, era como un manjar prohibido, y eso hacia aun mas valiosa la conquista, había sido de otro pero ahora solo le pertenecía a él.

-Hermione

la joven se estremeció al escuchar su nombre y como si fuera una invitación se arrojo otra vez a sus brazos, besando sus labios, mordiendo sobre la ropa, arañando su espalda, Draco la tomo firmemente de las nalgas y aun besándola la llevo hasta el sillón donde cubrió con su cuerpo el de ella, sus manos impacientes entraban por debajo del vestido, acariciando las piernas desnudas, los muslos, subiendo hasta donde solo el podía, y ella no hacia menos, lo seguía besando con pasión, exigiendo, reclamando, sus manos ya habían despojado al mago de su túnica y rompían los botones de la camisa, luchando por acariciar la piel desnuda, logro por fin quitar la estorbosa prenda y beso ansiosa cada una de los caminos que sus dedos iban trazando, los gemidos de placer del hombre en los oídos de la castaña parecían avivar mas la llama del deseo, sus manos acariciaban la espalda y luchaban por despojar del sujetador los senos que ansiaban las caricias

Hermione tembló al sentir los labios del rubio sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos acaricio el cabello sintiendo profundamente cada una de las caricias que recibía, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía impaciente por recibir más del hombre

El, separándose perezosamente la miro a los ojos y el brillo de deseo se hizo aun mas intenso, Hemione sabia lo que seguía lo anhelaba, porque seria la ultima vez…

-¿me deseas?

-sabes que si

Las voces eran roncas, ansiosas y cargadas de deseo, Hermione veía los ojos grises, pensando sin poder evitarlo en lo que seria amarlo para siempre, sin reservas y sin tener que ocultarse, pero eso que tenían era una relación clandestina…prohibida.

-dime que me deseas Hermione, dime que quieres ser mía

-Tú lo sabes

-dímelo, quiero escuchar lo de tus labios.

Mientras lo decía se recostó sobre el cuerpo completamente desnudo ahora como el suyo y deposito suaves besos en el cuello mientras sus manos apretaban fuerte las caderas atrayéndolas contra las suyas

Un gemido de placer escapo entre los labios y se estrecho aun más al atlético cuerpo, con sus labios pegados al oído del rubio

-Quiero ser tuya Draco, solo tuya

La piel ardía de deseo reprimido y el rubio se apodero posesivo y pasional de los labios de la mujer que correspondió al beso como nunca antes hizo, él la atrajo aun mas de las caderas y sus piernas se abrieron dejando el camino libre, Draco se acomodo entre ellas y con un leve impulso poseyó el cuerpo que se le entregaba mientras sentía como las uñas se clavaban en su espalda y comenzó un movimiento rítmico entre gemidos y palabras de deseo salpicadas de besos.

De ambas gargantas escapo casi al mismo tiempo un último gemido, mientras los cuerpos seguían aun estrechamente juntos.

No había palabras, parecía que ambos temían romper la atmósfera mágica que reinaba en el lugar

Hermione sufría y pensaba que fuera de la cama no tenían nada que decirse, no podían hablar de sus familias, ni de su hijo Arthur, por obvias razones, ni del trabajo o los amigos mutuos porque eran inexistentes, mucho menos del mañana, o de lo que harían al día siguiente, no había futuro para ellos…

Pero el rubio callaba solo por disfrutar el estar cerca de ella, la deseaba y lo hacia sentir como nunca nadie antes logro, cada día tenia mas necesidad de ella, de tocar su piel, de poseer su cuerpo, era como una droga impregnada en su piel, como un tatuaje, no podía ni quería olvidar ninguno de los momentos vividos juntos.

Se acomodo a su lado aun abrazándola, sintió la necesidad de besar su frente, era un gesto tan tierno e inocente que a Hermione le dolió en corazón.

-¿Qué piensas?

-en nada…

-¿temes decirme que piensas en mi? ¿Que nunca puedes sacarme de tu cabeza y que si por ti fuera no saldrías nunca de esta cama?

-en el rostro de Hermione se dibujo sonrisa que aparto por unos instantes la tristeza de su rostro…

-¡claro, eso justo es, sabes cuando cocino veo en cada elote tu cara…aunque, como son tan parecido…y cuando limpio el baño es lo mismo…ya ves todo me recuerda a ti

El rubio la miro y la aprisiono contra su cuerpo, con una especie de sonrisa en su rostro

-¿no será que recuerdas los usos que le has dado a la mesa y a la ducha…y entonces vengo a tu memoria?

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon, recordando la cantidad de veces que esas cosas habían pasado

-Bue….

Los labios del rubio callaron las palabras al besarla seductoramente, primero rozando solo los labios, después mordiendo y obligando a la chica a profundizar más…mucho más el beso…

Hermione Granger era una obsesión, y la iba a disfrutar mientras dudara, porque estaba consiente que algún día tendría que terminar, estaba cansado de esconderse, de fingir ante todos que una profunda antipatía los rodeaba, para el no había ya problema, con sus dos padres muertos solo el gobernaba su vida, pero Hermione tenia familia, una muy numerosa, porque los Weasley prácticamente se la habían adueñado, y ella no hacia nada por evitarlo.

-Salgo de viaje por la mañana, en unas pocas horas

Hermione se mordió los labios, eso le daría un poco más de tiempo, aunque le dolió aun más porque irremediablemente ese era un adiós

-¿si?

-Quiero que vengas conmigo

Se puso tensa e inconscientemente se separo un poco del apretado abrazo

-no puedo Draco, esta Arthur y mi…

-no pongas de pretexto al niño, podemos llevarlo, y mucho menos tu trabajo, ni siquiera deberías regresar a esa pocilga, sabes bien que yo podría…

-si, ya se, ya se… ahora la voz de Hermione era molesta y se soltó por completo de los brazos del rubio

-…sé que eres el todo poderoso y millonario Malfoy y que podrías mantener fácilmente a tu amante, todo para que este bonita y dispuesta a la hora que a ti se te antoje, pero yo amo mi trabajo y por ningún motivo lo dejar…

Draco se movió ágilmente y atrapo a la chica que se disponía a salir del lecho, la aprisiono y coloco su cuerpo encima de ella

-¡suéltame!

El la miro burlón y una mano se coloco en su cadera haciendo que se estremeciera sin poder evitarlo

-¿de veras quieres que te suelte?

-si… pero su voz sonaba débil, mientras sentía como la mano del rubio se movía sobre su cuerpo desnudo explorando, y la sabana resbalaba dejándole ver el cuerpo ágil y musculoso también desnudo

-Draco…

Fue callada con un beso que le robo el poco aliento que le quedaba y termino en sus brazos otra vez, sintiendo y respirando el mismo aire, viviendo por él y para él…entregándose por completo, sin reservas por última vez.

Despertó sola, Draco se había ido casi al amanecer no sin pedirle otra vez que fuera con él, pero dejo de insistir al ver a la castaña resuelta, Hermione casi rompe en llanto cuando el rubio la beso suavemente antes de desaparecer por la chimenea, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan dulce como nunca antes había sido, ¿Por qué la hizo sentir que la extrañaría, ¿Por qué ese día precisamente no se sintió como amante, sino como amor? ¿Por qué tenia que haberse enamorado del asesino de Ron? ¿Por qué tenia que desaparecer de su vida? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?

Se puso de pie, no había lagrimas en sus ojos, el dolor y remordimiento eran tan grandes que hasta el llanto se negaba a aparecer, se baño y alisto, recogió un par de maletas que estaban ocultas en el armario, tomo los últimos detalles personales de la casa y salio depositando en la cajuela las maletas, solo quedaba una cosa, saco de su bolso dos cartas y las puso sobre el asiento del carro.

No había mucha distancia desde su apartamento al de Ginny, casi sin hablar recogió a Arthur, agradeció a Ginny, y tan normal como siempre se despidió, sin dejarle saber que seria para siempre.

-¿A dónde vamos mami?

La vocecita infantil regreso a Hermione a la realidad, ya era casi medio día, y ella miraba por la ventanilla del autobús como cada kilómetro del país que había sido su hogar quedaba atrás.

-vamos de vacaciones amor

-que bueno me gustan mucho las vacaciones.

Hermione seco una lagrima antes de que el niño la viera y le sonrió

Arthur siguió jugando con el muñeco de "Todd, el magnifico animago" que le decía la forma correcta de cepillarse los dientes.

Hermione miro nuevamente por la ventanilla, cualquier lugar era bueno para tratar de olvidar a Draco Malfoy, no sabia si funcionaria o seria en vano, talvez nunca lograra borrar las huellas de las caricias y los besos de su piel, pero todo en Inglaterra le recordaba su tristeza, necesitaba dejar de sentir ese amor, aunque talvez en ello se le fuera la vida…

…Y el camino seguía quedando atrás.

¿THE END?

Bueno no se si tendrá continuación, pero se aceptan sugerencias… gracias.

**¡HEY! Si te gusto déjame un review, y si no déjame dos…**


	2. Nueva vida

Los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR y a la Warner, yo solo me divierto y espero divertirlos a ustedes escribiendo esto. Dicho sea de paso no gano nada…nada…nadita de dinero.

**¡HOLA! YO DE NUEVO**

**Bueno pues gracias por los reviews, y siempre si me anime a hacer otro capitulo, gracias por los ánimos y en el proximo (ya me emocione) digo como Draco se convierte en asesino de Ron, y chance también se acabe el fic. **

**Reviews….GRACIAS.**

**Nalene: _¡_**_Hola! al principio es lujuria…pero después…, y bueno ya casi te digo como lo mató, ahora si espero tu critica, Besos y gracias por leer._

**Cat: **_¡Hola! gracias por leer y aquí esta ya la continuación, espero que te guste. Saludos._

**teresa: **_¡Hola, pues si, Draco mato a Ron, y Harry no esta muerto, anda de parranda ja ja ja, bueno en realidad el tiene poca relevancia en el fic. Aquí dejo el capitulo. Espero que te guste. Saludos y gracias por leer_

**Gabriela: ¡**_Hola Gaby! Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí dejo la continuación, que casi es el final, mil gracias por el comentario y espero que este también te guste. Un beso y hasta pronto._

**dragongirl: **_¡Hola! te prometo que si lees el siguiente capitulo te enteras de todo, y bueno ese Draco…a mi con solo verlo me convencía, pero Hermione es testaruda…gracias por leer, espero que te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto._

**Dragona DeMalaFe: **_¡Hola! me encanto tu Nick no se porque, pero es bien diferente e intriga. Bueno, gracias por el comentario, y porque el publico lo pidió aquí esta un segundo capitulo, te prometo que si se encuentran, pero de ahí a que sean felices…. Je je bueno ya veras la sorpresita. Espero que te guste. Un beso y hasta pronto._

**CAPITULO II**

**NUEVA VIDA**

Un aniversario mas de la muerte de Ron, ¿Cuánto hacia ya? Cinco años, cinco tristes y tormentosos años, bueno en realidad ahora solo eran tristes, pero dolían,… como le dolían

Se termino de sujetar el cabello lista para ir a trabajar, Arthur la miraba, también comenzaba a ir al preescolar, se veía contento e impaciente, ya había olvidado su antigua vida, para un niño es mucho más fácil borrar de la memoria el pequeño pasado, pero no para ella.

Aun ahora había noches en que despertaba agitada cuando Draco la visitaba en sueños, aun podía sentir las caricias y recordaba el sabor y la textura de los delgados labios del rubio…sí, aun lo amaba

Casi cumplía dos años desde su huida de Inglaterra, no había tenido contacto directo desde entonces con los Weasley, y mucho menos con él, eso era parte del pasado, un pasado que aun le dolía y que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por olvidar.

Después de desayunar tomo al pequeño de la mano y juntos se encaminaron hasta la chimenea. Como Inglaterra tenia el callejón Diagon, Venecia también tenia su callejón ilumion, y ella trabajaba ahí, en un pequeño consultorio de medí mago, después de todo era el trabajo que amaba y le daba un poco mas de lo necesario para vivir.

Camino hasta la chimenea y entraron los dos juntos al instante se encontraron en un bello y excelentemente iluminado callejón donde la mayoría de la gente sonreía o pasaba saludando

-¡buenos días Doctora!

-¡buenos días Ariel!

-¡buenos días señora Granger!

-¡Buen día Martin, ¿Cómo sigues del brazo?

-bien, gracias la poción me quito la comezón y la crema las escamas

-me alegro, hasta luego

Si, era una vida nueva, donde las personas la comenzaban a aceptar sin indagar en su pasado, era curioso el que tuviera un hijo, y alguna vez le dijo a alguien que era viuda, pero nunca mas nadie le volvió a preguntar

Dejo al niño en una escuela cercana, con una educadora rubia y muy amable y se encamino a su consultorio lista para un nuevo día…

Draco miro el pergamino en su mano, era viejo y muy arrugado, lo ultimo que tenia de Hermione Granger, cuando llego de su viaje dos días después de la ultima vez que la vio se encontró con la sorpresa que la castaña había desaparecido, se volvió loco e incluso se atrevió a ir con los Weasley y revelarles la verdadera relación que tenían, un error mas a la lista que tenia, el primero, enamorarse de la viuda de Ronald Weasley, aunque mucha gente diría que su principal defecto era ser un Malfoy, pero eso era inevitable y a pesar de todo estaba orgulloso de su apellido y de su sangre…

Guardo nuevamente el viejo pergamino, solo daba un adiós definitivo y le pedía que no la buscara, obviamente no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así como así de su vida, al principio creyó que lo que lo empujaba a comportarse así era el orgullo herido, pero después se dio cuenta que la amaba, y no como alguna vez creyó estar enamorado de alguien mas, la amaba por completo, y estaba dispuesto a encontrarla en el fin del mundo si era preciso…

Pero realmente había desaparecido, llevaba dos años buscándola, siempre daba con pistas falsas y callejones sin salida, y hacia ya más de seis meses que ni siquiera eso hallaba, era como si se hubiera esfumado.

Unos breves toques en la puerta lo sacaron del aturdimiento. Debía ser alondra, su secretaria.

-pasa.

La joven y sensual mujer entro llevando correspondencia y una aromática y humeante poción.

-te traje esto, ayer te fuiste muy apresurado. Hizo un puchero y se sentó en las rodillas del rubio…

-¿no te gusto lo que hicimos?

El rubio la miro y la beso con pasión y sin ningún miramiento, sus labios no concedían nada, solo exigían y exploraban como se explora un lugar inhóspito.

-ummmm, hummm

Los gemidos de la mujer eran escandalosos y absurdos, Draco la separo un poco y la acaricio sobre la ropa mientras ella cerraba los ojos y buscaba por instinto el cuello del rubio,

Él ni siquiera se molesto en desnudarse y mucho menos desnudarla a ella, solo desabotono la blusa y beso y acaricio el pecho, con destreza la despojo de las panties en lo que ella ya le había abierto el pantalón y así, sin mas preámbulo la hizo suya, sin necesidad de caricias, ni besos, sin prometer nada, solo tomando lo que se le ofrecía, y tratando de llenar un hueco en su corazón, pero cada vez era aun mas profunda esa necesidad, y ninguna de sus amiguitas lograba satisfacerlo, sabia que solo una mujer podía hacerlo sentir diferente, esa era Hermione Granger, y ese día justo tenia una cita con el investigados mágico, talvez ahora si le diera alguna noticia…ese era el verdadero motivo de su ansiedad, quizás la había encontrado, aun después de todo ese tiempo no perdía las esperanzas.

Hermione miraba un holograma del canal de Venecia en la ventana de su consultorio, y se mordía el labio inferior un poco preocupada, había mandado un par de días atrás un paquete para los Weasley, con fotografías y una nota, solo para que supieran que estaba bien, los mandaba regularmente, siempre con Lechuzas publicas y con un hechizo anti localización, pero en esta ocasión la lechuza había tardado mas de lo necesario, y además descubrió que le habían puesto un hechizo radar, no sabia quien ni porque motivo, pero bien podían ser los Weasley, no se atrevía pensar que fuera Draco, él seguramente había seguido con su vida, y había olvidado sin ningún problema que un día habían sido amantes, después de todo fue solo una mas.

De vez en vez lo veía en la revista corazón de bruja o en el profeta de Venecia, lucia muy atractivo, aunque frió, nunca lo confesaría pero en su cajón, cerrado siempre con llave guardaba como una reliquia la única fotografía que tenia de él, quizás algún día lograría olvidarlo, pero todavía no.

Miro el reloj, ya era tarde y dentro de unos minutos debía recoger a Arthur.

Ian un joven hombre moreno y guapo dueño de la tienda de túnicas y que además no ocultaba la atracción que sentía por la castaña toco a la puerta.

-¿Lista?

-Si, solo tomo mi suéter. Miro por ultima vez la fotografía de Draco antes de cerrar el cajón, tomo el suéter y con una débil sonrisa salio con el hombre.

-¿sabes? Podríamos ser muy felices si me aceptaras

-Ian, no comencemos por favor… Hermione sabía que ese tipo de comentarios del hombre eran inevitables y estaba a punto de aceptarlo, le ofrecía todo y no pedía nada a cambio.

-sabes que no me importa nada de tu pasado, yo podría ganarme tu amor con el tiempo, no te exijo nada y en cambio te ofrezco mi vida y mi corazón…

-Ian, sabes que yo no te amo de la manera en que tu quieres, y no me gustaría hacerte daño

-lo se. El hombre la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos, lo se Hermione, pero podríamos intentarlo, no tienes nada por perder…

-lo voy a pensar, pero no lo se

-es suficiente para mí

Salieron y comenzaron a caminar por el callejón saludando a algunas personas y hablando de temas triviales, Ian era otra de las razones por lo que la gente la había aceptado mas de prisa, era un miembro respetable de la comunidad y muy apreciado, sabia que no podía encontrar a alguien mejor que el para compartir su vida, pero no lo amaba…auque merecía darse una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz…

Comieron y pasaron un rato muy agradable, Arthur se había encariñado mucho con Ian, y lo mismo el moreno

-Arthur, ¿Qué piensas si invito a cenar a tu mamá?

-bien, ¿me llevan?

-claro, si eso quieres

-claro que no jovencito, usted tiene clases mañana y no se puede desvelar. Dijo Hermione con un gesto fingido de severidad

-¿y con quien me quedo? ¿Solito?

-claro que no, con Betty, si puede cuidarte

-Betty es bonita y juega conmigo.

-¿eso quiere decir que aceptas cenar conmigo fuera?

-si Ian, claro que acepto.

El hombre sonrió, la miro a los ojos y sorpresivamente deposito un suave beso en los labio de la castaña

-bien entonces me voy, para arreglar todo y tu puedas hacer lo mismo.

-esta bien, ¿a las ocho?

-las ocho es perfecto

Ian salio y cerro la puerta, mientras Hermione se quedaba de pie e instintivamente se toco los labios, donde segundos antes Ian la había besado.

No habían pasado ni treinta segundos cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar, abrió y se sorprendió aun más

El moreno la miraba sonriente y nuevamente poso sus labios ahora con más firmeza y decisión sobre los de la castaña que correspondió al beso sorprendida y complacida.

-Gracias Hermione

-Hasta el rato Ian.

Draco Malfoy sonrió triunfante, por fin una pista sólida del paradero de Hermione, era solo cuestión de horas para dar con ella, aunque ahora que estaba tan cerca no sabia lo que diría, bueno, él era un Malfoy, no necesitaba ni explicaciones ni pretextos…solo a ella.

Hermione miro nuevamente a Ian, estaban ya en la entrada de su casa, después de una velada maravillosa y romántica, el hombre le había pedido una oportunidad y ella accedió, miro el anillo en su dedo, símbolo de la promesa que había hecho solo unos minutos atrás.

-buenas noches Hermione, creo que ya es hora que entres

Estuvo tentada a pedirle que entrara con ella, pero era muy apresurado, un paso a la vez, pensó y le sonrió al moreno.

-buenas noches Ian, que descanses

El la tomo por la barbilla y beso los labios carnosos y sensuales que le correspondieron también, con mas dulzura que pasión, sonrió, le dio un nuevo breve beso y se alejo todavía sonriendo.

Hermione suspiro hondo y entro a la casa que se encontraba a oscuras, se quito el abrigo, los zapatos y prendió la luz.

Un gesto de sorpresa y un escalofrió llenaron su cuerpo cuando aun sin ver a quien pertenecía pero que recordaba perfectamente bien, escucho una voz.

-¿así que esta es tu nueva vida?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

**Gracias por leer, ya sabes, si te gusto déjame un review, sino déjame dos, saludos y hasta pronto.**


	3. Quieras o no

**¡HOLA, SOY OTRA VEZ YO...**

**Bueno, me tarde en actualizar porque estaba leyendo el libro seis, pero como no es mi intención arruinarle la trama a nadie no lo voy a platicar.**

**Aquí esta el capitulo, y el siguiente es el final, si es muy cortito el fic, pero creo que así esta mejor, espero actualizarlo pronto y también que este capitulo les guste, porque no es por presumida, pero a mi si me gusto...**

**Mil gracias por leer y hasta pronto.**

**REVIEWS...REVIEWS...GRACIAS...GRACIAS...GRACIAS...**

**Nadir-Blue:** ¡Hola, bueno concedida una de dos, si es mas largo el capitulo, aunque no actualice tan pronto, debes culpar a JKR... Gracias, tus ojitos llorosos y gigantes (parecidos a los del gato de Shrek me convencieron) aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste. Saluditos y hasta muy pronto. (ahora si)

**Gaby:** ¡Hola Gaby! Gracias, mil gracias, que bueno que te guste, ya ves se hace lo que se puede, y bueno te adelanto un poco, ya se encuentran...bueno, mejor te dejo leer, espero que te guste, gracias por el Review que me motiva mucho. Te envió un abrazote y hasta pronto.

**Ary-malfoy:** ¡hola, bueno, yo también hubiera hecho un capitulo mas...pero hice tres, bueno me falta el ultimo, el final, si tienes razón, si ya los junte lo mas decente es que diga como queda todo al final, espero que lo leas, y que te guste. Saludos.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** ¡Hola, bueno después del caluroso saludo (aunque no parezca si lo fue) te contesto...bueno a medias, si, Draco lo mato, y porque lo mato aquí lo digo...gracias que bueno que te guste, bueno no actualice, tan rápido pero el capitulo es mas largo, así que espero que eso me disculpe un poco. Bueno te envió un abrazo y ojala que te guste.

**DragonaDeMalaFe**: ¡Hola, sabes hace unos días vi la película de Terramar y sale un dragón...en fin que me acorde de ti...(porque el dragón era muy astuto) je je después de este mini lapsus, aquí te dejo es capitulo, espero que te guste. Besos y hasta muy pronto.

**NaRaG MaLfOy-Black:** ¡Hola! Je je espero que eso sea porque te gusto, y claro que aquí te dejo el próximo capitulo, espero que te guste. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Teresa:** ¡Hooola, Gracias que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí te dejo el capitulo y prometo que ya se termina en el próximo. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Zoe simitis**: GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Aquí te dejo, espero que te guste y mil gracias por el Review. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Malfoy-Jacky:** ¡Hola, gracias, y bueno a ti te deje esperar menos tiempo...je je je que bueno. Pues espero que te guste el cap. Saluditos y hasta muy pronto.

Ahora si, mil gracias por leer y aquí empieza el capitulo.

**CAPITULO III.**

**AUNQUE NO QUIERAS**

**(Bueno no me gusto mucho el titulo, pero ni modo)**

Hermione suspiro hondo y entro a la casa que se encontraba a oscuras, se quito el abrigo, los zapatos y prendió la luz.

Un gesto de sorpresa y un escalofrió llenaron su cuerpo cuando aun sin ver a quien pertenecía pero que recordaba perfectamente bien, escucho una voz.

-¿así que esta es tu nueva vida?

No podía creerlo, talvez los fantasmas de su cabeza se hacían presentes…¿seria él? La pregunta era absurda, de sobra sabia la respuesta.

-Renunciaste a mucho solo para venir a meterte a este agujero, tan pequeño…y deprimente

ni siquiera quería voltear a verlo, temía la reacción de su cuerpo, sentía que podía traicionarla en cualquier momento .

-lumus.

La voz del hombre se escucho y el encantamiento le permitió ver nítidamente a Hermione, que aun seguía de espaldas a él sin al parecer terminar de reaccionar.

Siempre lo había dicho, la sorpresa era el punto fuerte de cualquier batalla, y estaba seguro que Hermione no lo esperaba.

Lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta, había controlado la expresión de su rostro, o al menos eso creía, pero el leve y casi imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo seguía, hasta colarse a su voz

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡vaya, no hay un beso de bienvenida, ¿una disculpa quizás?. Su voz era burlona y sus ojos escrutaban descaradamente el cuerpo de la castaña, recordando sus curvas…imaginándola quizás sin tanta ropa encima

Hermione en cambio ocultó por completo tras una mascara todas sus emociones y como si fuera Bety la niñera con quien estuviera hablando, tomo una actitud falsamente relajada…

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?

-no…nada, ni un ¡hola, ni un disculpa, ¿debo olvidarme del te extrañe, dijo mientras se acercaba un par de pasos a la mujer, pero manteniendo una prudente distancia

-¿Quien te dijo donde estaba? ¿o debería preguntar como me encontraste?

Draco la miro asombrado, había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y no solo físicamente, seguía con su sensual figura, pero su actitud era fría e indiferente…¿lo habría olvidado?

-fue casualidad, intercepte tu lechuza…y fácilmente di contigo

-¿Qué suerte no?. Pregunto Hermione también con sarcasmo dándole a conocer que no creía ni una sola palabra

-¿y como entraste?

-Bety me dejo pasar…es encantadora, dijo mirando uno de los cuadros que había colgados en la pared, y como no queriendo agrego –además besa muy bien.

Una exclamación de sorpresa mezclada con disgustó escapo de la garganta de Hermione, sin que pudiera evitarlo, el solo hecho de imaginarlo besando a otra mujer le hizo hervir la sangre…

-¿Cómo te atreves? Y en mi casa

la voz de Draco sonó aun mas despreocupada, pero volteo a ver la reacción de la mujer…no se la perdería por nada del mundo.

-no te preocupes, en realidad fue en el jardín, donde la bese, y Arthur ni siquiera se dio cuenta, así que debes alabar su eficacia y discreción. –aunque yo por mi parte alabaría sus piernas..

si no hubiera olvidado por el enojo su varita, Draco seguro hubiera recibido un cruciatus o por lo menos un balde de agua fría de parte de Hermione, que debido a su enfado estaba con el rostro encendido y los labios apretados.

-eres un imbecil, ¿Cómo te atreves a comportarte de esa manera en mi casa?

Ni noto en que momento Draco había salvado la distancia que los separaba pero ahora estaba a su lado y la abrazaba fuertemente, sin darle oportunidad de escapar

-según recuerdo Hermione Granger antes no te molestaba mi comportamiento, ¿o acaso estas celosa?

¿celosa, lo que estaba era aterrada, estaba en brazos del rubio y sabia que su resistencia se quebraría en cualquier momento, podía oler la loción que usaba, su aliento a menta y canela le acariciaba el rostro y sentía su pecho estaba pegado al suyo…estaba segura que Draco podía sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón.

-¿celosa? ¡claro que no estoy celosa, dijo mientras se revolvía furiosa intentando zafarse del abrazo, consiguiendo solo lo que Draco la apretara aun mas fuerte

-Tranquila fierecilla, ¿Por qué peleas? Si podríamos pasarla tan bien

Hermione sintió que se erizaba en los brazos del rubio solo con escuchar la insinuación…era intoxicante el efecto que le causaba, después de haber estado separados por casi por años…¡era increíble que dejara de luchar!

-¿ves? que fácil nos podemos entender

parecía que las palabras del rubio la hipnotizaban…no quería seguir pensando, solo deseaba perderse en sus palabras y amarlo otra vez…

él la soltó un poco al sentir que su resistencia se hacia menor, sus labios se acercaron al oído de la chica que sintió el cálido aliento

-eres mía Hermione ¿Cómo pensaste que podías escapar de mi, me deseas, así como yo a ti

Hermione se rindió definitivamente al abrazo, y se quedo quieta en brazos del rubio, cerro los ojos y trato de controlar su respiración, solo lo suficiente para poder hablar sin llorar

-no debiste buscarme Draco…no quería ser encontrada

parecía que Draco esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa, menos eso, soltó a la mujer y se separo otra vez, como luchando por mantenerse alejado

-¿a que le temes Hermione? ¿a vivir?

-¡claro que no, exclamo la castaña un tanto exaltada

-¿no me ves? Tengo una nueva vida, aquí nadie me juzga, no me condenan, no saben nada de mi pasado y no les importa… aquí no tengo nada que ocultar

-¿y en Inglaterra si?

-bien lo sabes Draco, ambos vivíamos una mentira

-¿una mentira, si no recuerdo mal no era mentira cuando te estremecías en mis brazos, ni cuando hacíamos el amor…ni cuando me decías que me necesitabas, ¿o lo era?

Se acerco otra vez y la tomo de los brazos obligándola a verlo a los ojos y hablándole muy cerca del rostro, casi murmurándole… -contéstame Hermione ¿era mentira?

-era una traición Draco…y yo no podía vivir ocultándolo por siempre…los remordimientos me estaban matando…me sentía tan sucia…tan mal…

-así que decidiste huir de todos…especialmente de mi

-¿y que querías? Que siguiera viviendo ocultándome, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta que decidieras que estabas harto de mi?…¿hasta que los Weasley se enteraran y me repudiaran, ¿hasta que mi hijo creciera? Contéstame tu Draco ¿hasta cuando?. La mujer ya no trataba de ocultar las lagrimas, aunque controlaba un poco el tono de voz, pues recordaba que su hijo estaba arriba probablemente dormido y no quería que bajara y la viera así

-demonios Hermione esas son idioteces, estábamos bien juntos…no había nadie que realmente se Interpusiera entre nosotros

-¡claro, los Weasley no cuentan

-maldita sea, deja de meterlos en esto

-¿Qué deje de meterlos, por Merlín Draco, ellos eran la familia de Ron y tú eres su asesi…

se paro en seco, como comprendiendo de pronto lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero Draco la había soltado otra vez, vio como se puso pálido y estrello un puño contra una de las paredes

-¡Si lo se, todos lo sabemos, yo mate a Ronald Weasley, ¿hubieras preferido que el muerto fuera yo, eso es una realidad Hermione, y no se puede cambiar…y si tuviera que volver a matarlo para estar contigo lo haría…de eso no tengas dudas…

-cállate Draco…no sigas por favor

-te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora Hermione, no saldrás de mi vida…otra vez, no intentes escapar, porque no podrás hacerlo esta vez, mas bien piensa en la manera en que terminaras con tu noviecito de cuarta…no me gusta compartir a mis mujeres, y seguramente no querrás que le pase algo a tu amiguito…

Hermione lo miro sorprendida y confusa, ¿como se atrevía a decirle eso?…

-Tu Draco Malfoy no eres mi dueño, y no puedes venir a decirme que puedo o no hacer…

Draco la miro al parecer divertido, porque alzaba una ceja como si no creyera lo que escuchaba y sin dejarla terminar la tomo en sus brazos y la beso. No fue un beso tierno o apasionado era mas un acto de poder, para hacer saber a Hermione lo que podía hacerla sentir, para comprobarle que seguía siendo su dueño, que el tiempo no la había hecho olvidar. Y lo logro, apenas sus labios tocaron los de la chica, que trato de resistirse al abrazo, se abandono a las sensaciones y le correspondió como si en ello se fueran los dos años que habían estado alejados.

-lo ves Hermione, nunca dejaras de ser mía

-serás…

pero aunque la mente trataba de hacerla reaccionar su cuerpo obedecía a las caricias del hombre y Hermione no se separaba, seguía aun en sus brazos, aunque poco a poco trataba de resistir

-bueno, me voy, es tarde y te voy a dar un poco de tiempo para que prepares tus cosas, porque quieras o no volvemos a Inglaterra

-no voy a volver Draco, no puedes obligarme

Draco la soltó y su expresión se volvió tan fría y amenazadora como de costumbre…casi nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo y que Hermione lo hiciera lo sacaba de sus casillas

-¡Oh claro que puedo Hermione!. Lo sabes bien, y si me obligas lo haré…los Weasley, Potter y tus antiguos amiguitos no saben nada, y puedo decirles la verdad… o la verdad envenenada…tú decides "querida" enfatizo el querida, diciéndoselo al oído y la soltó de pronto dirigiéndose a la puerta, como si no hubiera echo nada extraordinario. Y antes de salir le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y añidio: -No olvides lo de tu amiguito…ah y por cierto, nada de lo que dije de Bety es cierto…solo quería volverte a ver celosa.

Desapareció detrás de la puerta justo a tiempo, pues Hermione había arrojado con todas sus fuerzas un jarrón que quedo hecho añicos a los pies de donde segundos antes estaba Draco.

Draco Malfoy se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba, se froto el rostro con cansancio y sin siquiera darse cuenta se sumió en un pesado y turbulento sueño, su mente talvez por los acontecimientos pasado lo llevo a recordar el accidente, porque el nunca lo había tomado de otra forma...aunque algunos magos, en especial Potter y los Weasley habían insistido en que había otra manera. En realidad el nunca lo creyó

Se había graduado un par de años atrás de Auror y todo había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, después de su corta y obligada incursión con los mortifagos no encontró otra carrera a la que deseara dedicarse... los únicos dos grandes, pesados y estúpidos problemas eran Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, por azares del destino también eran aurores, y por la tonta e inepta suposición del jefe de aurores eran compañeros.

No había ido tan mal, trataban de verse lo menos posible, hablar menos y terminar rápido sus encargos, aunque él sabia que no eran malos, si eran idiotas, y aunque al principio fue difícil, después los había tolerado.

Pero ese día en especial había amanecido nublado, los enviaron a Rumania por una alarma de alerta de mortifagos. Ellos pensaron que seria como todas las demás alarmas, pero Draco tenia un extraño sentimiento en el estomago, en especial porque una de las mujeres que descritas coincidía espectacularmente con Bellatrix, su "adorada tía", de la que nunca se encontrara el cadáver.

Partieron y al aparecerse en el lejano país el tiempo era aun mas terrible, la cueva en la que se rumoraba estaban los mortifagos parecía vacía y desolada, pero unos débiles murmullos llegaban del interior

-esperen. Esto esta protegido con magia oscura

Potter había hablado como si conociera todos los secretos del universo y trazaba un extraño circulo sobre la roca, mientras casi en susurros murmuraba un extraño encantamiento, a los pies de la entrada de la cueva pareció brotar sangre y unas manchas parecidas a rasguños aparecieron en las piedras, Draco estuvo seguro que si el otro joven no lo hubiera descubierto el hechizo la sangre y los surcos estarían en los cuerpos de ellos tres...hubiera sido una muerte segura.

Pero a pesar de todo Weasley parecía confiado, siguieron caminando y después de casi diez minutos se ocultaron detrás de una roca, solo lo suficientemente rápido para que no los descubrieran los mortifagos que se veían mas abajo...eran muchos, casi veinte personas y en el centro de todos ellos estaba una envejecida y marchita mujer, sus mirada se elevo un instante y tanto Harry como él pudieron descubrir a Bellatrix. parecía terriblemente vieja y sus ojos eran completamente negros, estaba levemente inclinada contra lo que parecía un altar de roca y en el centro de todo esto estaba la cosa mas absurda que Harry había visto, eran solo un par de hojas y al parecer estaban rotas...

-algo no esta bien, dijo Draco, buscando el porque del rito sin sentido. Los mortifagos no se arriesgarían por nada. no podían levantarse contra el ministerio con esos despojos humanos...debían tener algún motivo

-vamos Harry, son solo un grupo de tontos dementes, podemos terminar con esto y regresar, Hermione preparara el delicioso pastel de carnes, y además habrá Malteadas francesas Fleur estará con Bill y los niños, además Ginny...

Cuando la comadreja había nombrado a su hermanita el rostro de Potter cambio...esperaba volver pronto, pero Draco también noto que luchaba por descubrir que era lo que estaba mal en esa escena

-¿por qué estarán acá? Y que se supone que hacen en este lugar...

Los minutos pasaban y nada cambiaba en el ambiente,

-Bien, los sorprenderemos, pero no toquen nada, podría ser peligroso

-Claro, claro.

Parecía que Ron no pensaba lo mismo

Draco se sentía nervioso...como aquella vez, cuando cumpliera la orden del señor oscuro...pero ahora el estaba muerto...porque se sentía tan perturbado

La lucha fue nula, los mortifagos parecían resignados a su destino...pero Bellatrix lo había mirado siniestra mientras lanzaba una mirada furtiva a las hojas sobre la roca.

Ya estaba todo, se habían encargado de transportarlos a Azkaban y solo quedaba Bellatrix

-vamonos Potter esta es la ultima

-¿Me traicionaras nuevamente Draco? ¿traicionaras al Lord oscuro?

-Voldemort murió Bellatrix, y estoy feliz de ello

pero no lo parecía, mas bien sentía la necesidad de salir de esa cueva lo mas rápido posible, había un enemigo invisible...aun corrían peligro

-no, no murió del todo, y el lo sabe, ¿no es así Potter?

Harry lo miro sin entender lo que decía...todo había sido destruido, su alma ya no existía...

-Harry vamonos, solo recojo esto...

la voz de Ron llego desde el fondo de la cueva y de pronto ambos entendieron todo...no eran hojas cualquiera, eran del antiguo diario de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy debió haberlos guardado

-RON NO TOQUES ESO. Gritaron al unísono

Pero era demasiado tarde como si se tratara de un viento invisible el cuerpo del pelirrojo se elevo entre los escombros y las hojas empezaron a arder, Ron parecía como si estuviera siendo cortado por navajas invisibles y antes de que tocara el suelo la sangre se dirigía hasta las hojas haciendo que el fuego creciera.

Parecía que Ron estaba inconsciente y las llamas lentamente cubrían su cuerpo

-ROOOONNN.

Harry se corría hasta él y se disponía a tocarlo cuando Draco le cayo encima.

-Basta Potter sabes que es muy tarde

-si, Potter, ¿qué harás? Solo hay una forma. Bellatrix le hablaba burlona, sabia lo que seguía, Potter siempre tuvo esa debilidad..tu vida por la de él, te quedan solo unos segundos para decidir

parecía que con esas palabras Ron había recobrado la conciencia y ahora se estremecía aterrorizado en medio de las llamas mientras miraba con sus ojos profundos a su mejor amigo

-Haryyyyyyy. Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

-Suéltame...quítate de encima. Se revolcaba tratando de zafarse del rubio, necesitaba ayudar a Ron, no importaba sacrificarse...era su mejor amigo

Pero ya no era su mejor amigo solo el cuerpo le pertenecía...el alma que habitaba dentro ahora era la de Lord Voldemort, el ultimo vestigio que quedaba de su alma...solo necesitaba el sacrificio de Potter y reinaría sin nada que lo impidiera no solo el mundo mágico sino el mundo Muggle

-YA NO ES EL POTTER, LO SABES BIEN...NO ES EL

-SUELTAME... ROOOOOOOOOON.

Los ojos de ron ahora eran rojos y su cara comenzaba a tomar una forma extraña...ya no era el leal Ronald Weasley

-BASTA POTTER.

-Expeliarmus. El hechizo del rubio le dio de lleno a Harry que al instante perdió el conocimiento

-¿qué harás querido sobrinito? ¿te convertirás en asesino? ¿o dejaras vivir al Lord?. Bellatrix parecía mas contenta que nunca, cualquiera que fuera la decisión ella salía ganando

-a prisa Draco...debes decidir... ja ja ja ja

pero el pensaba en todo, necesitaba dejar el cuerpo que ahora el lord habitaba sin rastro de la sangre que le daba la vida...¿que haría?... la respuesta llego casi enseguida...

-SECTUSEMPRA...

-aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Draco despertó del ensueño... tuvo que hacerlo, pero aun ahora años después no podía evitar pensar que era un asesino...

Toc toc toc... había alguien en la puerta...

Talvez ese sonido fue el que lo había despertado, se levanto un poco desorientado, y se echo un vistazo rápido en el espejo...se sentía terrible...y se veía igual...

Toc toc toc

Nuevamente la puerta

-voy voy

solo había una persona en Venecia que lo conociera...y estaba seguro que era ella

abrió la puerta sin dejar de pensar que no era de esta manera como quería que lo viera, pero si había venido hasta este lugar debía ser algo importante.

-vaya vaya, ¿no es muy tarde para que estés aquí?.

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO.**

Lo de siempre, gracias por leer y ya sabes si te gusto **dejame un Review**, si no te gusto **dejame dos**...pero de veras déjamelo...que ya se va a terminar el fic.

¡**Hey esperate, uffff se te olvido el Review.**


	4. TIEMPO

Harry potter y todos personajes referentes no me pertenecen y no reporto beneficio económico y bla bla bla bla bla.

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo otra vez con el ultimo capitulo de la historia, es mas largo y espero de todo corazón que les guste. Les envió un abraso muy grande y mil gracias por leer.**

**Yoopo:** Ja ja ja , ¡hola, lo bueno es que ya leí el libro, porque si no tu review me hubiera aguado la trama , gracias por el review, y espero que no sea el ultimo.

**amsp 14:** ¡Hola, bueno mil gracias por dejar review, y que bueno que te haya gustado, y pues ya este es el final…muy muy trágico…je je (menos de lo que yo hubiera querido), espero que te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto.

**Malfoy-Jacky:** ¡Hola, pues le atinaste, no era Hermione, es lo único que te voy a adelantar y bueno lo hice mas largo de lo que originalmente esperaba, según yo seria solo un capitulo, pero salieron otros tres, y bueno lo del final feliz no te lo prometo, pero…(suspenso).espero que el final que puse te guste, es algo….(impropio), ja ja no quiero decirte mas, espero que te guste. Saludos y gracias por leer.

**Gabriela**: ¡HOLA Gaby! Gracias, hiciste que me sonrojara, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Y aunque Draco no mato a Ron a propósito, talvez si fuera otra persona habría sido mas fácil entenderlo, pero siendo Malfoy, y con los antecedentes que tiene…y sus constantes peleas con los Weasley, solo eso faltaba, pero confiemos en el buen corazón de los Weasley. Y bueno adelantándote algo…bueno mejor no, solo te digo que Hermione la vuelve a regar…solo eso.. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, se hace lo que se puede, y la mejor gratificación son los reviews que me dejan, así que otra vez gracias. Y bueno pues aquí dejo ya el final de la historia que espero también sea de tu agrado. Te envió un abrazote y hasta pronto.

**Becky:** ¡hola chica, bueno pues que puedo decirte, yo tampoco creo que el sea un asesino, porque a fin de cuentas Ron ya estaba muerto cuando Draco mato al Lord en su cuerpo, y bueno tomando en cuenta que ya han pasado algunos años desde eso esperemos que algunas opiniones hayan cambiado, que si no lo digo en este cap. Que es el ultimo yo no lo diré, ja ja, bueno espero que todas las dudas queden despejadas y que te guste el final. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Terry Moon:** ahhhhh(suspiro) ¡HOLA, creo que tienes razón, pero también es terrible el que extrañes tanto a una persona, que vivas pensando en donde estará, con quien, si piensa en ti, si ya hizo su vida otra vez…y luego cuando por casualidad sabes algo por alguien conocido sientes mas feo…ahhhhggg, bueno, pasemos a cosas mas agradables, ¿Qué te perdone? Antes muchas gracias por dejar review, y de verdad espero que te guste el final, si no ya sabes me envías un Howler y un par de mortifagos que de alguna forma lo arreglamos. Muchos besos y hasta pronto.

**AVISO.**

**Bueno solo para que lo sepan hay algunas escenas (violentas, sádicas, masoquistas, malas palabras, mordidas, golpes) ja ja ja. Bien no es cierto lo que si es que hay algunas escenas fuertes, nada que en el primer capitulo no se leyeran, pero solo quería avisar por si sus ojitos castos y puros necesitan cerrarse rápido.**

**Besos y hasta pronto.**

**CAPITULO IV.**

FINAL

**TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUDO.**

Solo había una persona en Venecia que lo conociera...y estaba seguro que era ella

Abrió la puerta sin dejar de pensar que no era de esta manera como quería que lo viera, pero si había venido hasta este lugar debía ser algo importante.

-vaya vaya, ¿no es muy tarde para que estés aquí?.

No era quien pensaba, aunque no lo sorprendió demasiado, siempre fue algo entrometido

-Humm, puede ser, pero igual aquí me tienes ¿Cómo te fue con Hermione?

Draco Malfoy hizo una mueca de resignación y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre moreno y delgado que estaba ante la puerta, sus ojos verdes lo miraban con una curiosidad que pedía ser saciada y una pálida cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente lo identificaba mas que cualquier otra cosa.

-Potter ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pasábamos por Venecia y decidimos que ya que estabas aquí te haríamos una visita de cortesía

-¿te haríamos? ¿pasaban por aquí, ¿estas loco, a quien le dijiste?

-a Ginny claro, se quedo un momento afuera, hablando con Molly por la chimenea

el ceño del rubio se pronuncio aun mas al imaginarse a los Weasley entrando por la puerta de la casa de Hermione y arruinando lo que tenia planeado, con lo numerosos que eran y con lo que lo apreciaban seguro Hermione no lo aceptaría nunca, solo esperaba que Potter tuviera un poco de sentido común

-¿no les habrás dicho verdad?

-¡claro que no, solo a Ginny, pero sabes que podemos confiar en ella

-¿podemos?. bueno era cierto que Ginevra desde el principio tomo con mas calma la noticia, pero no creía que fuera de mucha ayuda el que supiera.

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien que Potter?

-¿Qué paso, ¿la viste, como esta?

A Draco aun se le hacia un poco increíble esta ultima faceta de su relación con Harry Potter el que durante todo el colegio y aun después había considerado su peor enemigo, y no es que ahora fueran mejores amigos, pero habían aprendido a tolerarse e incluso se tenían un poco de afecto, el moreno no había reaccionado nada bien cuando supo de la relación que había sostenido con Hermione, pero mas de un año después cuando se entero que continuaba buscándola se convenció que realmente sentía algo por la castaña y desde entonces le ayudaba, incluso le hablo bien a los Weasley de él, pero ni en broma los frecuentaba, aunque ya hacia mas de un año que dejo de recibir tarjetas explosivas de los gemelos no sabia lo que pensaban de el, y no le importaría, si no fuera porque a Hermione si.

-bien, pero creo que no le dio gusto verme

-talvez se deba a tu actitud machista, estúpida y engreída, apuesto que llegaste amenazándola e incluso la chantajeaste y la trataste de poner celosa

-no uses la oclumencia con migo Potter

-ja ja ja , entonces no me equivoco, no es necesario leerte la mente para saber la manera en que quieres resolver todo, y así no lo vas a conseguir, Hermione no se dejara intimidar y si no quiere no volverá contigo…

Draco lo miraba un poco burlón, aunque escuchaba atentamente, Potter la había conocido muy bien, y talvez sacara algo en claro sobre como proceder

-no estoy seguro que quiera regresar a Inglaterra, Arthur esta bien, ella tiene un pequeño consultorio…y sale con alguien

la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzo Potter le dieron ganas de enviarle un cruciatus, pero se contuvo, después de todo el no tenia la culpa

la conversación se vio cortada por la entrada de la bella y radiante pelirroja que lucia un embarazo de tres o cuatro meses, Draco la observo con curiosidad, si no estuviera enamorado de Hermione seguramente lo estaría de ella…

-¡Hola Draco, ¿Cómo esta Hermione!

Ginny Weasley recorrió la habitación con la vista como si esperara encontrar a la castaña en alguno de los rincones y cuando no la encontró se volvió hasta él

-bien, pero como te habrás dado cuenta no esta aquí

-si, me doy cuenta.

Después de casi veinte minutos de interrogatorios por parte de los dos visitantes y hasta que los convenció que Hermione y Arthur seguramente ya estarían dormidos los dos se fueron y él se aseguro que en cuanto supiera algo de Hermione los contactaría.

Pero ahora ya no se sentía con toda la seguridad de obligar a Hermione a que se quedara con él, ¿lo amaría? ¿seria solo deseo lo que había sentido al besarlo, tenia un poco de tiempo para averiguarlo, después aceptaría lo que Hermione decidiera.

Se dio vuelta en la amplia cama y minutos después se quedo dormido.

mientras Hermione miraba como Arthur dormía, Betty se había ido y ahora tenia tiempo de meditar lo que acababa de pasar. Draco la había encontrado y quería que estuvieran juntos, pero por lo qua había entendido otra vez como su amante, nunca serian nada mas, lo sabia, pero como deseaba volver a sentir el cuerpo del rubio junto al suyo, llenándola de placer, perteneciéndole aunque solo fuera por algunos momentos.

Pero no quería volver a vivir lo mismo, estar escondida, mintiéndole a todos, ahora su hijo era mas grande y se daba perfecta cuenta de ciertas cosas, y además también estaba Ian, había sido tan bueno con ella y no quería hacerle daño…pero al ver a Draco de frente y besar sus labios se dio cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca podría borrarlo de su cuerpo, mucho menos de su alma.

Draco despertó un poco aturdido por el agitado sueño en el que por supuesto los protagonistas eran él y Hermione, había sido tan real que parecía aun podía oler la fragancia de su perfume en el ambiente.

miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, era apenas la una de la madrugada, la ansiedad de estar cerca de ella no lo dejaría dormir mas, y seguramente a esa hora ella estaría dormida, sin un pensamiento para él, incluso quizás estaría soñando con otro.

Se vistió muy despacio como si no se diera cuenta de lo que hacia y salio a la calle. al principio la ciudad le pareció vacía y tranquila, pero conforme recorría las calles la actividad nocturna se hacia mas notoria, hombres y mujeres abrazados regresando quizás de alguna cita romántica, jovencitos eufóricos y rebeldes, unos cuantos vendedores y por supuesto prostitutas ofreciendo sus servicios con frases no muy refinadas, pero que sin duda era lo que les gustaba escuchar a los clientes, siguió su camino ignorando a las que se le acercaban y se ofrecían por unas cuantas monedas…no quería una prostituta, incluso en ese momento había olvidado los nombres de las cuantiosas mujeres con quienes había compartido una cama, solo podía ver la figura y el rostro de ella, solo quería poseerla a ella…quizás alguna la hizo olvidarla por unos minutos, pero después como ahora su imagen quedaba mas grabada en su piel, y ahora sentía que le quemaba, que podía morir si no la tocaba. Solo quería tenerla junto a él.

Sabia a donde se dirigía incluso aun antes de ver la pequeña cerca de la casa de Hermione, la luz en el pórtico la hacia lucir como ella, acogedora y confiable, la cruzo y se quedo de pie ante la puerta si decidirse a tocar o pasar…

Hermione miro la mesita donde la infantil figura de Todd el magnifico animago marcaba las doce y media de la madrugada, le parecía increíble que solo un par de horas antes hubiera salido con Ian, que lo hubiera besado, y después su vida sufriera un vuelco al ver a Draco plantado como todo un señor en su casa, y le parecía insoportable que ahora esa pequeña habitación le pareciera tan grande y tan vacía…porque no estaba él.

Dio un leve beso en la frente de Arthur y salió de la habitación, no podía dormir, pero tampoco quería sentir, porque eso significaba Draco y sabia que si lo dejaba entrar nuevamente en su vida ya no podría sacarlo, mejor dicho ya no querría sacarlo nunca mas…si solo pudiera tenerlo una ultima vez, auque claro, durante años se había prometido que seria la ultima vez…si solo no hubiera vuelto.

Bajo las escaleras y con un breve movimiento de su varita volvió a la normalidad los pedazos de vidrio roto junto a la puerta convirtiéndolos nuevamente en un jarrón.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y así se quedo pensando en la manera de escapar, porque Draco no conseguiría que volviera a Inglaterra, eso ni siquiera estaba en discusión, pero no sabia si el cumpliría su amenaza de contar todo, no lo sentía tanto por ella sino por Arthur. se acurruco en el mullido sillón y sin siquiera desearlo se quedo dormida.

Draco estaba aun en la puerta cuando decidió tocar, un leve golpe, pero nadie contesto, sin pensarlo mucho entro, seria ahora cuando podría convencer a Hermione.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero levemente pudo ver como una figura sobresalía en el sillón, se acerco sabiendo que era ella y la observo por unos instantes, sabia que era muy egoísta lo que le pedía, pero la necesitaba para vivir, no quería seguir con su vida hueca y sin sentido, llena de mujeres, llena de sexo, llena de fiestas, pero vacía de amor, sabia que su amor no se compraba...que Hermione era la única a la que nunca le había importado que fuera Auror, o que fuera el heredero de los Malfoy, ni que fuera el soltero mas cotizado, sabia que Hermione solo había estado con el porque era Draco, incluso todo lo que su dinero y apellido representaban era justamente lo que los separaba...si solo pudiera convencerla de que lo amara

Se sentó a su lado. Observando su regular respiración, y toco su rostro con dulzura, la amaba como nunca amo a nadie mas...

-Hermione. su voz sonaba ronca, llena de ansiedad

los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y descubrieron al rubio junto a ella, lo miro aterrada, no estaba preparada para verlo tan pronto, y mucho menos tan cerca.

-Hermione, estas mas hermosa que nunca. Los ojos grises la recorrían y sus dedos acariciaron los labios de la castaña que no atinaba a responder -mas hermosa de lo que nunca imagine

sus labios bajaron y la beso con suavidad, dulcemente, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello y las mejillas intentando hacerla reaccionar, pues aunque aceptaba el beso del rubio parecía no corresponderle

-deseaba tanto tenerte nuevamente conmigo, te deseo tanto Hermione.

Sintió como el cuerpo delgado se estremecía entre sus brazos, y ella lo abrazo

-Draco... no pudo decir nada mas pues los labios delgados la volvieron a cubrir reclamándolos

sus labios parecían urgentes y sintió como todas las defensas caían solo quería abrazarlo y sentirse suya nuevamente, deseaba amarlo y pensar que nada los separaría, aunque solo fuera una ilusión...

los hábiles manos ya habían conseguido abrir la blusa y acariciaban la piel y los pechos de la chica, saboreaba los labios y los exploraba cada vez con mayor pasión, ella saco la camisa y acaricio la espalda desnuda, pero la quería sentir toda, la despojo de la falda y la observo con embeleso, hasta que ella lo atrajo nuevamente.

Todo ocurrió como en un sueño, sus manos acariciándola, sus labios susurrándole el deseo en sus oídos, su cuerpo reclamándola, y después solo el placer, el maravilloso sentimiento de sentirse poseída por él, sentir como todo su ser era suyo, como sus caderas se apretaban mas fuerte...como le pertenecía por completo...cada palabra, cada gesto, cada gota de sudor, todas las caricias, todo su ser. Hasta que en todo el universo no hubo nada mas que ellos dos...

No se quería mover siquiera, no deseaba romper ese momento mágico, así que espero hasta que Draco se separo de ella y se recostó a su lado en el sillón mucho muy pequeño para que cupieran los dos, pero que unidos como estaban no necesitaban nada mas, poco después y aun sin hablar sintió como una calida manta la cubría y los brazos de Draco la atraían aun mas cerca.

Hermione sabia que en algún momento tenia que abrir los ojos y enfrentar lo que había pasado, pero era muy pronto, si pudiera seguir dormida...en sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta con todo el cuidado que pudo y busco sobre la cama...pero entonces noto que habían estado juntos en el sillón de la sala y ahora estaba en su habitación.

Abrió los ojos y se descubrió sola, pero la vos de Draco entraba por la puerta abierta, al parecer de la sala...parecía temprano, pues el sol aun no salía, se puso apresurada una bata y salio

-no pueden resolverlo solos Alondra, estoy en una misión muy importante y no puedo regresar ahora.

-no Draco, Potter y Zabini ya salieron hace unas horas, pero no hay noticias todavía, el jefe me pidió que te localizara y regresaras de inmediato

-demonios son una bola de inútiles

-per...

Hermione ya no alcanzo a escuchar mas pues con un movimiento de la varita Draco cerro la comunicación y volteo para encontrarla frente a él. Su cara cambio y la miro con ternura y un poco de culpa.

-¿que ocurre?

-debo de regresar de inmediato, surgió un problema

Hermione lo miro incrédula, no quería que partiera, después de lo que habían pasado, le parecía tan precipitado, tan injusto

-pero regresare en cuanto pueda, quizás hoy mismo...

ella lo miro y trato de sonreír pero no lo consiguió, bajo los ojos para que no los viera con lagrimas y ni siquiera trato de decir algo, solo avanzo un par de pasos hasta el rubio que la abrazo y levanto la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

-en cuanto regrese hablaremos, lo prometo. La miro otra vez y beso sus labios con dulzura. Segundos después desapareció por la misma chimenea.

Hermione lo miro partir y apenas desapareció corrió escaleras arriba, escribió un par de notas y un poco mas tranquila fue a tomar un baño. Quince minutos después salio ya vestida sencillamente y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo.

-amor, debes levantarte, se nos hace tarde. Puso de pie al pequeño y comenzó a vestirlo.

-mami, ¿porque tan temprano aun no sale el sol?

-si amor, es solo que te tengo una sorpresa, saldremos de vacaciones

-hummm, ¿y no podemos irnos mas tarde, tengo sueño

-no mi amor, anda busca tus cosas y nos vamos

el niños se puso de pie aun a trompicones y tomo su frazada, la taza, el muñeco y el reloj de Todd el increíble animago y miro a su mama.

-ya mami, tengo todo lo que necesito

Hermione lo miro y lo abrazo fuerte, evitando que viera sus lagrimas y pensando en lo poco que necesitaba Arthur para ser feliz, mientras que ella dejaba otra vez atrás su vida. Y perdía por ultima vez a Draco Malfoy.

Dejo al niño, entro a su habitación y no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor y decirle adiós a esas cuatro paredes que por tanto tiempo la habían protegido. Tomo su varita y con unos cuantos movimientos las maletas estuvieron echas y miro los sobres, como años atrás uno estaba dirigido a Draco Malfoy y el otro a Ian Mondent.

Bajo las escaleras de la mano de su hijo y aun bajo la luz de luna dijo adiós y se dirigió hacia su nuevo destino, otra vez una nueva vida...otra vez lejos.

Había pasado una semana desde que encontrara a Hermione y no podía evitar el pensar ¿que habría pasado si no hubiera salido ese día, quizás aun estuvieran juntos, pero no existía el quizás y ahora debía aprender a vivir sin ella.

Miro el papel arrugado y se prometió que seria la ultima vez, no había mas de dos líneas, pero nada podía haberlo persuadido mas.

_Draco, me voy, no puedo enfrentarme al pasado, tratare de comenzar lejos de todos, por favor, por lo que mas quieras no me busques._

_Hermione Granger_

No la buscaría, lo que mas quería en el mundo era a ella y si había huido por segunda vez era porque no le importaba...la dejaría vivir en paz...auque el sintiera que moría.

Se sirvió otro trago de wisky de fuego y sin beberlo se sentó frente a la confortable chimenea, ya era tarde y la oficina estaba desierta, miro el papel nuevamente y lo arrojo al fuego. Poco después unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron apartar la vista de las cenizas

-¿quién?

-yo, ¿puedo pasar?

arrugo las cejas confundido pero indico a la persona que pasara, aunque no se movió de su sitio aun cuando vio a la pelirroja frente a él

-Potter se fue hace rato, llegas tarde

la joven mujer lo miro un poco indecisa y después contesto

-No vine a buscarlo a él sino a hablar contigo

-¿conmigo? No tenemos nada que hablar Weasley, y menos si es del tema que imagino

-Claro que si, estamos hablando de mi sobrino, además te aprecio…un poco, tampoco exageremos

el comentario de la pelirroja logro arrebatarle una sonrisa aunque un poco triste

-Vaya, me halagas

-mira Malfoy, no se que haya pasado entre tú y Hermione, y no se porque ha vuelto a huir, pero si quieres…te ayudare a encontrarla... se vio interrumpida por una risa dura y sin pizca de gracia que le congelo las palabras

-¿encontrarla? ¿para que? Esta mas que claro que no quiere volver, al menos conmigo, así que la dejare que siga con su vida y yo continuare con la mía

-¿te darás por vencido?

-no es cuestión de darse por vencido o renunciar, no lo hubiera hecho, pero ella me lo pidió y francamente estoy cansado de perseguirla

-¿entonces lo dejaras así?

-si, no haré ya nada mas

-bien, entonces creo que será mejor que me vaya…aunque debes saber que si fuera yo la que estuviera en tu situación nunca dejaría ir a Harry…porque lo amo demasiado y sin amor no vale la pena vivir.

Sin decir nada mas la joven salio dejándolo mas sumido de que nunca en sus pensamientos.

Ginny Weasley miro el edificio en Paris donde desde hacia dos semanas se hospedara Hermione, estaba decidida a hablar con ella, pero no sabia como reaccionaria, por fin se animo a entrar y caminar hasta la habitación 107 del piso quince. Un pequeño le abrió, y era tan parecido a Ron que sintió un hueco en el corazón

-¿si, escucho la vocecita infantil que la miraba con curiosidad

-hola, hemm, eres Arthur ¿verdad?

-si, ¿tú quien eres?

-yo...busco a tu mama, ¿esta?

el niño volvió a mirarla y después de encoger los hombros le sonrió y grito, -mami, te habla una muchacha bonita

Ginny sonrió y miro como el niño desaparecía detrás de la puerta mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercándose, poco después la castaña estaba frente a ella, con una cara de incredulidad que en otras circunstancias habría sido muy cómica

-Ginny, ¿tú aquí.?

Parecía que no esperaba ver a nadie menos que a ella y vio como su mano se dirigía nerviosa a la bolsa del saco donde seguramente guardaba su varita mágica

-Si Hermione, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar…?

parecía que había pasado una eternidad, pero al poco tiempo se vio parada delante de la puerta de hierro forjado, era poco antes de la media noche y caía una lluvia torrencial, un relámpago ilumino la delgada figura que miraba sin atreverse a tocar y sin que al parecer le importara el estar empapada, por fin se armo de valor y después de tomar un profundo respiro golpeo la puerta

Parecía que la lluvia no dejaba escuchar, pero espero unos segundos y poco después una figurita pequeña apareció ante ella.

-busco…se aclaro la garganta y recomenzó, -busco al señor Malfoy

las orejas del elfo domestico se doblaron como si reconociera a la dueña de la voz y después pregunto -Señora Hermione ¿es usted?

-hemm, si Wenblik, soy yo, ¿se encuentra…?

-si, claro, claro, pase, el joven amo estará encantado de verla, últimamente ha estado… pero el elfo domestico puso fin a su parloteo para mirar otra vez a la empapada mujer. –esta muy mojada, se resfriara, al amo no le gustara, no, seguro que no le gustara.

Llegaron a un amplio salón y enseguida el elfo desapareció con un chasquido, mientras ella trataba de controlar los nervios, estrujaba sus temblorosas manos, y luchaba contra las ganas de echarse a correr. Por fin después de lo que le parecieron años, pero que seguramente no fue mas de un minuto escucho una puerta abrirse y vio la familiar figura frente a ella.

Observo su rostro, tan bello, tan perfecto, sus ojos grises melancólicos y sorprendidos, su boca delgada y en sus mejillas descubrió una incipiente barba, talvez de dos o tres días, parecía cansado y un poco mas delgado. Y sobre todo preocupado y a tan pocos centímetros que cuando hablo la hizo estremecerse.

-Hermione, ¿que haces aquí, ¿estas bien, ¿esta bien Arthur, ¿les ocurre algo?

Ella temblaba incontrolablemente y parecía que las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, mientras seguía en medio de la habitación, con sus ojos clavados en el rubio

-por merlín, te congelaras

con solo una mirada del rubio, la chimenea se encendió y después sacando la varita y murmurando unas palabras Hermione se encontró confortablemente seca, aunque seguía temblando

-estas bien, ¿que ocurre, por merlín Habla, dime algo

Hermione los miro directamente a los ojos de los cuales resbalaban un par de lagrimas y después de unos segundos murmuro. –nunca hablaste de amor

Draco no dijo nada y una expresión indescifrable apareció en su rostro cuando la miro nuevamente, avanzo hacia ella mas de cerca, mientras ella seguía hablando

-tenia miedo de volver porque sabia que el día que me abandonaras se rompería mi corazón, y no podría soportarlo, pero el estar contigo nuevamente me hizo darme cuenta que nadie podrá llenar ese espacio en mi vida si no eres tú

seguía llorando suavemente mientras hablaba y no podía ver con claridad lo que pasaba por el rostro del rubio, se sentía vulnerable, pero no podía irse sin antes decírselo. –se que ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa de lo que paso a Ron y se tan bien que esto que siento por ti no se acabara, pero no puedo negarte que tengo miedo, ya no por lo que los demás piensen, tengo miedo de mi

Draco no decía nada, parecía que algo mas fuerte que él le obligaba a guardar silencio, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero también sentía la necesidad de dejarla hablar, porque temía que si la interrumpía el sueño terminaría y se daría cuenta otra vez que estaba solo y que la mujer que amaba se había ido.

-se que quizás pienses que soy una cobarde, pero lo único que quería era proteger a Arthur…

el se paro junto a ella y acaricio suavemente su mejilla mientras la miraba como si fuera un ángel, limpio sus lagrimas y la beso suavemente en los labios antes de abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho

-¿de modo que no volverás a huir de mi?

Hemione lo miro y sonrió entre lagrimas. –claro que no, nunca, a menos que tú quieras

-claro que no, te amo demasiado, mas que a mi vida, si no te lo dije antes fue porque pensé que era evidente. pero dime, ¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

ella seguía escondida en su pecho con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las sensaciones de felicidad y amor que inundaban su ser. –Ginny fue a verme, me dijo que cuando estuviste en Venecia ella y Harry te fueron a ver, pero fue la forma en que me aseguro que tú estabas enamorado de mi lo que me convenció de regresar y enfrentarlo todo. yo no supe que los Weasley estaban enterados hasta hoy que decidí visitarlos…

-¿y como te trataron?

-bien, estaban contentos de ver a Arthur, aunque cuando les dice a que venia no pudieron reprimir un gesto..

-¿y que crees que piensen hacer?

Hermione levanto la vista y lo miro traviesa y maliciosamente , mientras le sonreía con coquetería.

-no tenemos que hablar de esto ahora, Molly insistió en que le dejara a Arthur por hoy, y tengo ganas de…

Draco la miro comprendiendo perfectamente lo que la castaña quería decir, es mas ni siquiera tenia que pedirlo, la tomo fuertemente por la cintura y mientras la besaba desaparecieron de la sala e inmediatamente reaparecieron en la amplia habitación de Draco

Ella miro a su alrededor y le sorprendió un poco lo que vio

-Draco ¡todo esta igual que la ultima vez que…!

-Hermione, linda, te juro que no te traje aquí para que admiraras la decoración. y mientras decía esto metió las manos por dentro de la blusa y acaricio la espalda desnuda, haciéndola olvidar por completo la habitación, la decoración e incluso su nombre.

Ni siquiera parecía que solo quince días atrás habían estado juntos, la pasión con la que los labios de Draco la devoraban solo era comparada con la manera en que ella se apretaba a su cuerpo.

Comenzaron con besos y poco a poco las prendas fueron volando, una camisa, la falda, el pantalón, la blusa, y los labios de Draco exploraban cada centímetro de piel que quedaba descubierta, ella lo abrazaba y en mas de una ocasión sus uñas se clavaron en la piel del rubio, hasta que lo sintió nuevamente dentro de ella, convirtiéndose en una misma persona, poseyéndose y entregándose como nunca lo habían hecho, con pasión pero también con la certeza de que se amaban y que nada en el mundo los separaría.

Ya había amanecido cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y descubrió a Draco recostado junto a ella y mirándola, sintió su mano acariciando sus caderas y supo de inmediato que eso era lo que la había despertado…

-¡buenos días dormilona!… dijo mientras su mano subía de la cadera a la espalda y se posaba suavemente en su pecho haciendo que se erizara su piel…

-Draco… lo miro Hermione mientras ella misma se pegaba a su cuerpo

-no me mires así, tengo casi tres horas solo observándote dormir…no soporte mas y tuve que despertarte

-Draco. Hermione lo miro con una expresión seria y a continuación levanto la sabana adivinando lo que sentía cerca de su vientre. -¿no estarás tomando pociones revitalizantes verdad?

Draco le sonrió malicioso y dulcemente se coloco sobre ella antes de contestar. –no, teniéndote cerca eso no es necesario, además debemos darnos prisa si queremos lograr nuestro objetivo. Dijo mientras besaba su cuello y la estrechaba suavemente

-¿a si, ¿y cual es nuestro objetivo?

-ya sabes, tenemos que darle a Arthur diez hermanitos, los suficientes para completar un equipo de fut bool. muggle…

-creí que no te gustaba nada que no fuera mágico

un beso. –hay sus excepciones. Otro beso. –y de paso podemos dejar uno o dos en la banca. Eso da un total de doce hermanitos. Un beso mas.

Hermione puso las piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y lo miro mientras devolvía los besos.

-Creo Draco Malfoy, que tenemos que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido…

-tienes razón…la bañera no ha sido la misma desde que te fuiste, dijo mientras observaba como Hermione enrojecía levemente, y no supo si fue por sus palabras o por el lugar donde en ese momento tenia las manos.

Hermione lo beso y escondió su cara en el cuello del rubio, segura que podría persuadirlo de que era mejor un equipo de Quiddich. Después de todo tenia toda la vida para convencerlo.

**FIN**

**DE**

**LA HISTORIA**

**Bueno pues este es el capitulo final, espero que les haya gustado la historia en general, y ahora si es la ultima oportunidad, si te gusto déjame un Review, si no déjame dos, ya sabes solo un par de palabras me harán muy feliz. Gracias y hasta pronto.**


End file.
